


Parents Visitation Day

by theartofdreaming



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofdreaming/pseuds/theartofdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Parents Visitation Day and Barry and Iris get to visit their kids' elementary school. Get ready for a day filled with chaos, pride, childish antics - and complete and utter betrayal! (basically, its just a fun, fluffy family fic ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents Visitation Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got a fun prompt on ff-net: "Don and Dawn think power rangers are superheroes to them and Barry is upset but Iris is giggling"; it was supposed to be a drabble, but I got carried away ^^;  
> Also, this is the first time I've written Don and Dawn...

There was always a big hustle and bustle in the West-Allen household in the mornings, but it was particularly chaotic on this specific day: Parents Visitation Day at Don and Dawn's school. Don was zipping around looking for his blue crayon insisting that he would definitely need it for today and when Iris suggested he could certainly borrow his sister's crayon, he responded with a huff, explaining that Dawn was always taking forever coloring and with his luck, she would need the same color as him. His sister didn't appreciate that comment too much and started a tickle fight, which almost caused the whole family to be late for school.

(At least, Don had found his crayon right before the entire family set out for Central City Elementary School together; he'd caught a glimpse of it when Dawn had pinned him to the ground, merciless in her warfare – how the crayon had ended up under the couch,though, nobody knew).

* * *

When they arrived at the school grounds, children and parents split – the twins were off to their classroom for their first lesson and Barry and Iris met up with the other parents in the assembly hall. There was a short speech by the principal who thanked the parents for coming, followed by a tour. After being shown round the cafeteria, library and so on, the adults were finally led to their children's classrooms. There were chairs in the back of the classroom for the parents; when Barry and Iris crossed the room to take a seat, Dawn gave them a small wave, elbowing her brother to do the same. The boy rolled his eyes at his twin, but complied nonetheless.

The teacher, Mr. Jones, introduced himself to the parents and gave a short overview of what the students had been learning recently. It was almost the end of their English lesson and the kids were eager to showcase the new words they had learned to spell. Barry and Iris exchanged proud glances when Don and Dawn spelled the words 'citizen' and 'holiday' flawlessly.

The next subject was art. All children and parents got handed out a white sheet of paper (because they didn't have any art supplies of their own, the adults also got a few boxes filled with old, used pencils and crayons the teacher kept ready in case one of his students forgot to bring theirs). Mr. Jones then announced this lesson's topic: “I want all of you – and yes, that does include you too, parents -” he added, earning himself a chuckle from both parents and children, “to draw your hero.” (Iris and Barry exchanged amused looks.) “Your hero – or heroes – can be from a cartoon or a comic book or real life; he or she doesn't have to run around in masks to count as a hero – it should just be someone you look up to and who you admire.”

The kids got to work eagerly, while most of the adults were slightly less enthusiastic. Barry and Iris on the other hand just exchanged a quick, telling look before fighting silently over the less shabby pencils, then passed on the box to the parents next to them, who threw incredulous glances in their direction. Soon silence befell the classroom, with only the scratching of pencils on paper and whispered exchanges disrupting the quiet concentration that had everyone in its spell.

40 minutes later, Iris felt Barry nudging her. She looked up from her own art project with an impish grin on her face and looked over to her husband. Barry smiled at her widely, proudly presenting her with his drawing. Iris's heart fluttered. She sometimes forgot how ridiculously multi-talented her favorite nerd was and how skilled he was with a pencil. He had drawn a portrait of her, and a very good one, too (even without the help of super speed to complete it in such a short time) and had scribbled 'my greatest hero' in big, clumsy letters (how Barry could easily draw incredibly detailed pictures and yet have such a scrawly, almost unreadable handwriting was beyond Iris).

It almost made Iris feel guilty about her own drawing. Almost.

“Great minds think alike,” she said in a low voice so as not to draw attention to the two of them, then showed her husband her sketch. The wide grin on Barry's face soon turned into a frown.

“Oh come on, I'm not – I'm sure _**the Flash**_ is not that gangly,” he complained, pouting.

Iris stifled a laugh; they were in a room filled with second graders – and the biggest petulant child in here was still Barry, sulking like a 5-year-old.

“Oh how would you know? I'm the one who met up with the Flash for a few interviews; I think I portrayed him pretty accurately,” Iris whispered in a teasing tone.

“I think you have forgotten something,” Barry declared, then quickly (maybe a little too quickly) scribbled another figure on the sheet. The addendum to Iris's illustration looked a lot like Iris herself in what she would call her “journalism power outfit”, in front of vague shapes that probably meant to indicate a skyscraper of some sort, apparently free falling, a row of strange peaks next to her mouth – Iris then realized that those 'peaks' were actually supposed to be 'AAAA's.

“Hey,” the journalist protested, still whispering, “that happened only like... five times.” Iris could see the smirk creeping up on Barry's face. She raised her own, black pencil threateningly but when it hovered above his drawing Iris couldn't bring herself to ruin it (damn him for being so good at almost everything); instead she put a big jagged line right across Barry's left forearm.

Barry stared at his wife disbelievingly.

“Very mature,” he remarked dryly. His incredulous look soon turned into a wicked one. Before he got a chance to retaliate, the school bell rang, announcing that the lesson was over.

Only now did Barry and Iris notice that the mother sitting next to Iris was holding the box with the school's pencils to them, eyeing the couple incredulously. Blushing, Iris took the box and put her and Barry's pencils back into it, while Barry was furiously rubbing his arm in an attempt to remove the prominent mark Iris had left on his forearm. In the end, he just rolled down his sleeves, exchanging a sheepish look with his wife.

Meanwhile, Mr. Jones announced that after the 20-minutes-break, they were going to tackle Mathematics (which elicited unhappy groans from the kids – followed by incomprehensible mumble by their parents when Mr. Jones added that he would test the adults as well). The teacher then dismissed the class.

Don and Dawn quickly got up, excitedly chatting with a few of their friends. Barry and Iris rose from their chairs as well, waiting until the lady with the judgmental look had moved past them, then headed towards their kids. They passed by the twins' seats and of course Barry couldn't help but steal a glance at their drawings. The motif was not what he expected it to be, though. Iris bumped into Barry, who had come to a sudden stop, then slowly sat down on one of the tiny chairs to get a better look at the drawings (which looked really funny considering Barry's long limbs and the chairs being so small that his knees almost went up to his ears), first staring at Don's picture, then directing his disbelieving look at his daughter's drawing.

“Barry?” Iris asked, confused by his behavior. Her husband picked up Dawn's picture and showed it to her: The drawing showed a group of colorfully dressed superheroes, though not who Iris would have expected. From all the heroes their kids could have chosen from – they both had decided to draw the Power Rangers! Iris's initial surprise was soon replaced by utter amusement.

“I've never felt so betrayed in my life,” Barry said, staring at the paper with a thunderstruck expression.

“Mom, Dad, come on – we've got recess now!” Don and Dawn reminded their parents, already waiting at the door.

Barry set his daughter's drawing down, still stupefied.

Iris couldn't hold in her giggle any longer. She kissed her husband's cheek, then pulled him up from the tiny chair. Still laughing, she rubbed off the mark her lipstick had left on Barry's face in a loving gesture:

“Aww, at least you're still my hero.”

 

**Fin.**

 


End file.
